


the start

by Blackestfang



Series: Accursed!au [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Other, alternate universe-accursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackestfang/pseuds/Blackestfang
Summary: Part of an AU I made, in which Prompto and Ardyn meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all part of an Au I made more details can be found here. http://blackestfang.tumblr.com/post/157323621080/an-accidentally-au-there-are-technically-two

Lucis over two thousand years ago was very different, of course it was, different time after all. Traveling from place to place was a bit more dangerous as there were less lights to keep daemon hordes at bay, the most dangerous job in the old world wasn’t being a warrior but a merchant. Traveling from place to place needing to protect their goods along with themselves,one such merchant family was making their way from Lestullam which people now call Old Lestullam to the CrownCity their cart filled with vegetables and fruit. The father sat up front as two chocobos pull the cart behind them, his wife sat beside him, and on the cart their child, his feet dangling from the back, swaying his head side to side blonde locs getting in his blue violet eyes. 

The mother looks back, “Prompto sweetie put your feet in the cart.”

Prompto whines looking back, “But mooooom!”

The father laughs, “Listen to your mother.”

He sighs climbing back in, “I was having fun.”

The mother gets up crawling into the back with him, ‘I know, but it’s going to be night soon and you now the rule.”

“Yeah, yeah. When the sun goes to bed so do I.”

She pats his head, “That’s my baby boy.”

“I’m not a baby! I’m five!”

She hugs him, “You’ll always be my little baby!” She starts pecking him with kisses and the father laughs as Prompto squirms in her arms.

“There should be a haven near by hopefully we can wheel the cart in.”

“It’ll be fine love,” Prompto yanks free from his mom while she is distracted. “Ooh an escapee?”

Prompto blows a rasberry as his mom grabs him again, “OH no! Daaaaaddyyyy heelp!”

His father smiles looking back at them,” Settle down back there, the sun has set.”

Prompto’s mother nods and pulls a blanket around him kissing his forehead, “We’ll wake you when we get to the haven.”

“Okay mama!” Prompto nuzzles against the blanket as his mother crawls back up front.

“We should have left sooner, at this rate we’ll be out too long.”

“We should have left Prompto at my mother’s,” His wife says looking back.

“He wanted to see the CrownedCity, let him have his fun.”

“We should have waited until he was older!”

“Honey, I know you worry but it’ll be okay.”

She sighs nuzzling against him, “Fine, I trust you.” They ride in silence when suddenly the chocobos buck going wild.

The father yanks the reins, “WHOA!”

Prompto sits up, “We there?”

His mother hurries back, “Lay back down.”

The father gets down getting out some gysahl greens out to calm the birds,”Calm down you two.” The birds peck at the greens when groaning is heard, the father turns quickly to see an Iron Giant pulling itself up from the ground near by. He curses getting back up whipping the reins and the chocobos run.

Prompto yelps as his mother holds him tight against her, the small boy looked around panicking ”Mama? What’s going on?”

“It’s okay sweetie,” She whispers, “Just some scary things outside but you’ll be okay.”

Prompto nods with a smile, “Okay mama!”

His father was rushing and focusing when a naga rams the side f the cart sending him flying off, his wife and child stumbling inside falling onto their backs, “LISA! GRAB PROMPTO RUN!”

She gets up crawling out as Prompto cries, “Daddy that hurt..”

His mother scoops him up, “Come on honey we need to run.” 

The dad gets up drawing a sword, “I’ll keep them busy!”

“But Verstael!”

“I SAID RUN!” He yells as the daemons draw close.

Prompto reaches, “DADDY COME ON!”He turns away slashing at a goblin, the wife runs and Prompto watches his father fight. His eyes widen, “DADDY WATCH OUT!” His father turns as Yojimbo runs it’s sword through him, “DADDY!” Prompto screams as his father’s sword falls to his side.

His mother stops looking back horrified as her husband is thrown off the blade surrounded by the daemon horde, “No...No.” Prompto sobs as his mother holds his head against running again, some daemons give chase. Goblins claw at her legs and she falls over landing on her son, she sits up letting go, “Prompto sweetie, you need to run.”

Tears fall from Prompto’s eyes, “Mama..I don’t want to go without you.” She cups his face with a smile as the Goblins crawl onto her digging their claws into her. “MAMA!”

The daemons glare at him, he backs away legs shaking, “D...Don’t eat me…” A goblin jumps on him digging it’s claws into his tender flesh, he screams in pain, “MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEONE!” Tears rolls down his face as another goblin bites him, his vision blurs, he sobs feeling himself slipping in and out of consciousness. 

“AAARRRG!” A voice screams, a blade strikes the goblin on him, a man appears slashing the other goblin. More people and the one who killed the goblins kneel holding Prompto in his arms with a potion, Prompto tries to focus, he couldn’t make out much maroon hair and worried amber eyes, “Hang in there kid! I got a potion for you!” He feels cold glass against his lips as liquid falls into his mouth, Prompto blacks out from the pain.

When Prompto’s eyes opened he was in a soft bed in a fancy room, his body aches where was he? He sits up looking around tears well in his eyes, what happened?

“Oh, you’re awake,” a voice says. Prompto turns his head, a teenage boy stood in the doorway.He recognized the maroon hair, which was in a ponytail now and amber eyes from the guy who killed the goblins. He wore a fancy blouse, fancy pants, and fancy boots walking in, “Starting to think you were dead to be honest.” 

“You...Dress funny,” Prompto says weakly without thinking.

The teen leans against the wall laughing, “Insulting the crown prince after he saves you? I like you.”

Prompto tilts his head, “Crown prince?”

The teen nods, “My name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Prompto Argentum,” He looks around.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where’s mom and dad?”

Ardyn frowns, “I’m sorry..We barely made it in time to save you..”

Prompto whimpers starting to cry, “Mom...and daddy..no..No..”

Prompto starts sobbing and Ardyn hurries over hugging him, “Hey, hey it’s okay.”

Prompto hugs back, “Mama...daddy…”

Ardyn rubs his back, “Hey..How..How would you like to stay with me?”

Prompto tilts his head again, “Stay with you?”

Ardyn shrugs, “Why not? It’s safer and well..umm. Be honest I could use a friend.”

“But you’re old.”

“I’m only thirteen!”

“Old.”

Ardyn laughs, “Alright fine, how old are you mister fountain of youth?”

“Five.”

“Anyway what do you say?”

Prompto sways back and forth, “Hmm..Okay! Mama said I shouldn’t be friends with strangers but now I know your name and stuff so you aren’t a stranger!”

Ardyn ruffled his hair, “You had good parents.” Prompto grinned chuckling, it as the start of a long friendship.


End file.
